


Сказка о Принцессе Утке

by Lkv



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давным-давно жил человек, сочинявший сказки. Он владел чудесным даром – всякая история, написанная его рукой, воплощалась в реальность. Сказочник прожил долгую жизнь и сделал счастливыми многих людей, но в своей собственной душе он носил грусть. Творя сказки для каждого, он не мог написать сказку для себя и прожил всю жизнь, глядя на чужую радость и чужую любовь. Тьма росла в его душе, и перед смертью Сказочник написал свою последнюю историю, наказав всем сказкам исчезнуть вместе с ним…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о Принцессе Утке

Время в очереди тянулось медленно, как жвачка. В крохотном холле ветклиники надоедливо тикали часы, а за дверью кабинета слышался приглушенный женский голос. Факир был здесь впервые и со скуки гадал, врач это или медсестра – именная табличка на двери на этот вопрос ответа не давала. Между тем у людей в очереди было развлечение интереснее. А именно – он. Девочка, что сидела рядом, так долго глядела на Факира, что казалось, еще немного – и она проглядит в нем дыру. Ее брови сошлись у переносицы, и лицо являло собой истинное сосредоточение детской мысли. Наверное, только чувство такта да сидящая рядом мать не позволяли ей задать вопрос напрямую.

Факир смилостивился и ответил на незаданный вопрос:

– Да, это утка.

Девочка ойкнула и покраснела.

– Если мама разрешит, иди посмотри… только не разбуди, ладно?

Девочка посмотрела на родительницу с немой мольбой во взгляде. Мама оказалась не менее милосердна, чем Факир, и коротко кивнула. Собравшись с мыслями, девочка направилась к местной достопримечательности, дремавшей у хозяина на коленях. 

– А как ее зовут?.. – послышался робкий вопрос.

– Ахиру.

– Она ручная?

– Конечно.

– А почему ты принес ее сюда? Она заболела?

– К сожалению.

Девочка окинула утку сочувственным взглядом и призналась:

– Если бы Рекс заболел, я не знаю, что бы тогда делала…

«Ну, было бы логично, если бы ты привела его сюда…» – подумал Факир, но вслух озвучить эту мысль не успел. 

– Было бы логично, если бы ты привела его сюда, дзюра, – послышалось откуда-то с порога кабинета.

– Ты кто такая?! – ощетинилась новая знакомая Факира, вмиг развернувшись на голос.

Прямо на нее глядела чудная лупоглазая девчушка с ядовито-зелеными волосами.

– Ух ты, – прыснула хозяйка Рекса, – да ты как…

«Кикимора», – улыбнувшись, закончил за нее Факир, но в этот раз его мыслям не случилось воплотиться в реальность.

– …как будто в зеленке выкупалась! – выпалила его знакомая и победоносно скрестила на груди руки, по-видимому, очень довольная этим сомнительным сравнением.

– Думаешь? – спросила зеленоволосая чудачка, пропустив укол мимо ушей. – Может быть, дзюра, я должна спросить у Дроссельмейера, – и она перевела взгляд на молчавшего все это время Факира. –  
Пойдемте. Вы следующий, дзюра.

– А ты...

– Я помогаю ветеринару.

– Как мило, – он встал и двинулся за ней следом. Дверь за ними закрылась, скрипнув, словно старуха. 

Странно – такая новая и металлическая дверь.

– Ты его внучка, наверное?

– Неа, – она мотнула головой. Коридор резко свернул куда-то направо – туда, где по логике здание должно было кончиться несущей стеной.

Факир удивленно моргнул. Показалось? 

Конечно же. Он был здесь впервые.

– Нет? – вернулся к разговору с девочкой он. – Значит, ты дочка?

– Неа, – снова отрезала та и дернула ручку высокой двери, не пойми откуда взявшейся перед ними. – Я его кукла, дзюра.

 

* * * 

Кабинет, в который привела Факира чудаковатая помощница, больше походил на склад. Загроможденный какими-то коробками, бумагами и почему-то настольными лампами – в просто невообразимом количестве, – он оказался не от мира сего. Застыв на пороге, Факир скользнул взглядом по всему этому бардаку и заметил самое страшное – хозяина бардака.

– Боже мой, только не говорите мне, что это утка! – проскрежетал стариковский голос. – Нет, это точно утка. У всех собаки и кошки, а тебя, значит, утка? Парень, да ты, я смотрю, большой оригинал.

Было немного странно слышать такое от человека, разодетого как клоун. Факир прищурился, точно не верил своим глазам – под белым (или, вернее сказать, некогда белым) халатом врача красовался пестрый балахон крайне дурацкого покроя. Из-под воротника халата торчали разноцветные перья – гусиные, а то и павлиньи. На носу у ветеринара сидели жуткие пенсне с цветным стеклом, а на ноги были надеты туфли с неуклюже длинным носком. Иными словами, это был самый чудной человек, который когда-либо попадался Факиру.

– Ладно, давай сюда свою утку, – с картинным вздохом сказал он.

Факир окинул старика колеблющимся взглядом. Честно говоря, сейчас ему сильнее всего хотелось убежать отсюда куда подальше, но тут ветеринар спросил:

– Две недели уже в городе? 

И Факир остался. 

Потому что в городе он действительно был ровно две недели. Но откуда это знал старик, похожий разве что на шута?

– Да… Она почти ничего не ест последнюю неделю. Да и с самого приезда сюда была какая-то… кислая.

– Кислая? – переспросил врач, копаясь в одной из своих многочисленных коробках. – Хочешь сказать – вялая, малоактивная?

Факир поспешил согласиться. Никто из знакомых не понимал его привычки описывать утку словно человека. Кислая, веселая, грустная, задумчивая – это все она. Утки бывают задумчивыми? Конечно же, нет. Но _его_ Ахиру могла быть такой.

– Да, в общем, малоактивная.

– Давай-ка посмотрим, – врач ненавязчиво выхватил утку из рук посетителя. Та испуганно крякнула. 

– Осторожнее! – возмутился Факир.

– Не волнуйся, я большой специалист по уткам, – обнадежил врач и поднес напуганную посетительницу к своему носу. – Лет двести назад имел я дела с одной уткой… и могу тебя заверить, эти утки живучие твари, да-а-а, так просто их не возьмешь! Так, что у нас тут… Угу, – он постучал по клюву Ахиру пальцем. – Ага… – и посветил ей в глаз карманным фонариком. – Ого! – и приподнял крыло. – Ого-го! – и опустил крыло. – Ну, теперь мне все ясно. Узула! Тащи сюда шприц!

За дверью послышалось легкое шевеление, а затем – глухие удары чем-то тяжелым.

– Укол сейчас сделаем и всего делов, – пояснил он хозяину, пораженному вышеописанными методами диагностики.

– Какой укол? От чего? – очнулся тот.

– Как от чего? – удивился в свою очередь ветеринар. – От болезни, отчего же еще.

Чувствуя, как в каждой клеточке его тело закипает раздражение, Факир уточнил:

– От какой болезни? 

– От той, которой болеет твоя Ахиру, – мимолетом бросил врач. Тут подоспел шприц, а хозяин так и не соизволил заметить, что ветеринар назвал его утку по имени, которое прежде в пределах кабинета не звучало.

– Черт, да что за болезнь у нее!

Игла легко вошла под утиное крыло. Ахиру слабо крякнула, а ветеринар терпеливо пояснил:

– Несчастная любовь, – и вздохнул так, словно объяснял самую очевидную вещь в мире.

Факир даже затрясся от злости:

– Вы издеваетесь?.. Вы вообще ветеринар?!

Врач посмотрел на него, странно улыбаясь, и его голос эхом раскатился по захламленным углам комнаты:

– Вообще-то, нет. Я – сказочник.

 

* * * 

Ветер, засвистев в ушах, прошелся по скверу холодной волной. Факир поправил замотанный вокруг шеи шарф и заглянул за ворот пальто, где, спрятанная от непогоды, волновалась и дергала крыльями Ахиру. 

Она стала живее после укола, но едва ли это было хорошим знаком. Теперь она беспрестанно рвалась куда-то, тоненько крякала, а когда Факир заглядывал за пазуху, чтобы успокоить ее, глядела с таким беспокойством, точно за ними велась погоня. Да уж, старик испортил ее, но не это казалось теперь самым страшным. Одно слово – «сказочник» – звенело в ушах Факира сильнее ветра. Оно вгоняло в смятение и лишало здравой мысли, оно не шло из головы и, точно запретное место, манило и пугало одновременно. А была тому единственная причина – никто во всем мире не знал, что оно значит.

Ангел и демон, кикимора, волшебница, колдун и добрый маг, эльфы и тролли – эти и многие другие слова, знакомые Факиру с самого детства, были пустым звуком для всех, кого бы он ни спросил. Он не помнил, откуда узнал их, но в этом мире не было ни одной книги, в которой бы нашлось место сказке. Ни дети, ни взрослые, ни старики – никто и никогда не слышал о ней.

Факир убежал от Дроссельмейера, только заслышав это похороненное в завалах памяти слово. Всю жизнь он пытался узнать, что оно значит, но чем чаще он спрашивал о нем, тем больше летело в его сторону косых взглядов, и однажды Факир пообещал – себе и Ахиру – больше он никогда не произнесет его.

«Сказка…»

Ахиру забилась еще сильнее, и Факир опомнился:

– Ну что такое? Перестань… 

Она уставилась на него с почти человеческой мольбой во взгляде. 

– Я не могу тебя выпустить тут. Потерпи, до дома всего чуть-чуть.

Когда он разговаривал с нею, казалось, она все-все понимает. Порою Факиру чудилось, что она кивает ему в ответ, наклоняет голову в знак приветствия или прощания, машет крылом. Это было почти так же странно, как слово «сказочник», которое понимал лишь он один. Но в этот раз Ахиру повела себя совсем как дикая утка. 

– Ай! 

Она клюнула его в нос.

– Ты что делаешь?!

Ее желтые крылышки мелькнули ярким пятном в сером пасмурном дне, и Ахиру, пролетев несколько метров, упала на землю. Не на шутку перепугавшись, Факир рванул следом, но еще секунда – и Ахиру взлетела снова. Ветер подхватил ее крошечные крылья и смел в сторону, упрятав за толстым стволом дуба, что рос точно по центру сквера.

– Ахиру! – выкрикнул Факир и бестолково завертел головой.

Но, как он ни всматривался, крошечное желтое пятнышко – его уточка – так и не мелькнуло среди серых деревьев.

Ахиру нигде не было. Нигде.

«Что же делать?»

Факир растерянно замер посреди пустой дороги.

«Это все он… Сказочник!» Не следовало, должно быть, уходить от него – убегать от слова, наделенного загадочной силой. Факир неуверенно оглянулся через плечо. Где-то там, за домами, его ждал тот, кто знал, что значат все эти непонятные и никому не знакомые слова. 

Идти?

Кто-то тронул его за плечо:

– Извините...

 

* * * 

В эту хмурую погоду было неожиданно встретить такую прохожую. Миниатюрная девочка, на вскидку никак не старше двенадцати лет, с веснушками, щедро усыпавшими нос и уголки щек, с длинными, заплетенными в рыжую косу волосами и с пронзительно голубыми глазами. Она была одета в школьную форму, незнакомую Факиру, – пышную и нарядную, больно легкую для поздней осени. Но почему-то девчонка совсем не мерзла. Зато чихнула, прежде чем успела задать свой вопрос.

– Простите… Апчхи! – и утерла рукавом нос, – А вы не знаете, где тут балетное училище?

Балетное училище было на другом конце города.

– …Я просто только сегодня приехала. Ну… и… заблудилась, вот. И теперь я опаздываю… Уже на час! Вы не поможете? – и она снова чихнула.

– Училище на другом конце города, – коротко бросил Факир.

Переварив ее странный вид, он вспомнил главное – надо срочно возвращаться в ветеринарную клинику. Срочно.

– Что?.. – она схватила его за рукав. – Как на другом конце! Как же так?

– Вот так. Пусти!

Словно решив подслушать их разговор, ветер стих, и по всему скверу послышалось эхо двух перекрикивающихся голосов. 

– Постой! Расскажи, как мне дойти!

– Я спешу!

– Но тут больше никого нет!..

– Мне срочно надо идти.

– Ну пожалуйста!

– Отцепись уже, дура!

– Ты всегда так с людьми разговариваешь? А-а-апчхи!

Факир нервно утерся – сопли бестолковой незнакомки попали ему прямо в лицо.

– Извини, – пискнула та и замельтешила, обыскивая свои карманы. – Вот! 

Платок, явно не первой свежести, ткнулся Факиру под нос. «Кто бы мог подумать, что возненавидеть человека через пять минут после знакомства – реально», – подумал пострадавший и коротко отказался:

– Обойдусь.

– А? Да? Ну… ладно, – она понуро склонила голову и, скомкав платок до прежнего состояния, потянула было обратно, как вдруг…

– Постой! – Факир задержал ее руку, – Это…

На уголке ткани, заботливо вышитые, темнели буквы: «А-хи-ру».

– Ахиру… – прошептал Факир, дрогнув от одного звука этого имени. – Ахиру… утка…

Незнакомка незамедлительно порозовела:

– Э-это… просто имя такое. Кряк!.. – и испуганно ойкнула.

В воздухе повисло многозначительное молчание.

«Она… только что крякнула?..» 

Девочка старательно разглядывала какую-то одной ей видимую точку на ботинке Факира, но как бы она ни старалась казаться непринужденной, недавний «кряк» прочно засел в памяти ее собеседника.

– Ты… – начал было Факир, но девочка незамедлительно ретировалась.

– Ладно, ты извини еще раз! Мне уже пора!

– Ты же не знаешь, куда идти…

– Я уже вспомнила! Извини, что помешала!

– Но ты!..

Но она уже убегала. Не в ту сторону и, на свое счастье, не слишком удачно. Еще одно «Апчхи!», и новоявленная Ахиру, споткнувшись о собственную ногу, растянулась на тротуаре. 

«Недоразумение в чистом виде», – оценил пребывающий в зрителях Факир и, подойдя ближе, сбросил на рыжую голову размотанный шарф.

– До первого переулка, а там налево. Увидишь остановку. На любом троллейбусе до станции «Балетная школа».

– Спасибо, – растерянно выдохнула она, – за шарф…

– Не за что, только потом вернуть не забудь.

– Но как же я…

– Найдешь меня в 5 классе* училища… Если такую недотепу, как ты, туда, конечно, примут.

Он уходил, слушая ее возмущенные крики. Все-таки был у этой встречи один неоспоримый плюс – после нее возвращаться назад, к загадочному Сказочнику, было не так страшно. 

Интересно, почему?

 

* * * 

– Как он сказал, его зовут? – прыснул кто-то из дальнего ряда.

– Нэко… Нэкомура, кажется?

– Да-да! Точно! Нэкомура-сенсей.

На минуту все стихло, потому что новоявленный балетмейстер замолчал, грозно высматривая болтунов – похоже, слух у него был под стать имени, – а после продолжил, но, как ни странно, разговор повел далеко не о танце. А о вопросах женитьбы. Своей женитьбы.

– Зачем он нам это рассказывает?.. – спросил кто-то неподалеку от Факира.

– Может, он извращенец? – предположил кто-то из заднего ряда.

– Эй, а вам не кажется, что он… ну… он реально похож на кота?..

– Молчать! – загремел Нэкомура-сенсей, до которого, очевидно, снова долетели все разговоры, а когда 

в бальном классе воцарилась зыбкая тишина, откашлялся и объявил: – А сейчас!.. Сейчас будут показательные выступления. И знаете, кто будет выступать? Вы.

Определенно, это была месть. Разбившись на пары и ожидая своей участи, танцоры шепотом обсуждали истинно-кошачью обидчивость нового учителя. Оказавшийся в третьей паре Факир впервые был согласен со всеми местными сплетниками. Да, он был совсем как кот. Как будто кот взял и надел костюм человека – а впрочем, это было всего лишь глупое сравнение, не так ли? Факир внимательно оглядел нового учителя. Да, просто глупое сравнение. Сейчас важнее всего было то, что вчера он так и не нашел никакого Сказочника.

Ни следа. Ни единого намека на то, что тот действительно говорил с ним там, в ветклинике. Ни захламленного кабинета, ни таблички на двери с непроизносимым именем, выграненном на ней, ни той зеленоволосой девчонки – ничего. Вызванная на все невнятные просьбы администраторша глядела на Факира, словно на сумасшедшего. Да что там – он и сам засомневался в собственном рассудке.

– Третья пара! – объявил Нэкомура-сенсей, и девушка, навязавшаяся Факиру, взволнованно улыбнулась.

Они вступили с первым аккордом па-де-де из второго акта «Щелкунчика». Антре сменилось адажио, а оно – сольным танцем, и вот настал черед заключительной коды, когда за высящимся почти во всю стену окном Факир – или это ему вновь показалось? – увидел знакомую фигурку.

«Я его кукла, дзюра», – напомнила тень вчерашнего дня, и Факир замер, забыв о своей партнерше.

– Ах! – всплеснула руками та, и кода закончилась плачевно.

– Боже! – Нэкомура-сенсей принялся поднимать пострадавшую с чрезмерным усердием. – Вы в порядке? А вас… вас… – а вот это было уже в адрес Факира. – Вас я вынужден попросить задержаться после занятий!..

Факир моргнул и перевел рассеянный взгляд на морщившуюся от боли девицу. 

Никакой зеленоволосой куклы за окном уже не было. Да и была ли она вообще?

 

* * * 

Нэкомура-сенсей побарабанил пальцами по столу, смерил ученика проницательным взглядом и, наконец, сообщил:

– Я все знаю.

– Знаете? – растерялся Факир.

Балетмейстер кивнул:

– Конечно, – и добавил. – Это же очевидно.

– Серьезно?..

– Ну да. Ты влюблен. 

Факир мысленно вздохнул. Ну вот, а он уж было подумал, что Нэкомура-сенсей и вправду что-то знал о сказочнике и его кукле. В конце концов, если это кто и мог знать, то только странный чудак, похожим на кота всем – даже именем.

Но Нэкомура-сенсей был просто-напросто идиотом:

– …Отсюда и только отсюда невнимательность во время танца и ваша ужасная ошибка! – проникновенно вещал он, склонившись к плечу ученика. – О, да! Любовь ведет к ошибкам! Но я всегда готов помочь, на ваше счастье. Я вижу – и это ясно, как божий день – вам нужен особый урок любви. Я помогу вам победить боль в вашем сердце и забыть…

В общем и целом тирада напоминала вступительный бред педофила, и Факир уже собрался было послать этого добрейшей души человека куда подальше, как вдруг тот произнес то, что не так недавно Факиру довелось услышать из уст совсем другого персонажа.

– …О несчастной любви!

Из уст _Ска-зоч-ни-ка_.

– Несчастной любви? – Факир неожиданно для себя самого (и вполне ожидаемо для Нэкомуры-сенсея) вздрогнул и обернулся к учителю. – С чего вы решили, что у меня несчастная любовь?

Но ответа на сей вопрос ему услышать не довелось. Скрипнула дверь, дунул сквозняк и вместе со сквозняком до их ушей долетело:

– Неко-сенсей!

Учитель побагровел (а будь он котом – он бы точно ощетинился) и, заикаясь, поправил:

– Нэкомура-сенсей! Если вы не запомните мое имя к завтрашнему дню, Ахиру-сан, мне придется… придется…

Но что там пришлось бы сделать Нэкомуре-сенсею, никто так и не узнал, потому что, заметив Факира, гостья радостно вскрикнула:

– Наконец-то! Я тебя по всем старшим классам ищу! И никто о тебе там не слышал. А знаешь, почему? – и она выдержала паузу, во время которой Нэкомура-сенсей почти успел открыть рот. – Потому что ты не сказал, как тебя зовут!

И вчерашняя знакомая умолкла, посмотрев на Факира с напускным укором, плохо заметным от радости в честь состоявшейся встречи. Между тем, наконец, очнулся Нэкомура-сенсей. И в отличие от нее, не стал оригинальничать:

– Два часа после занятий! Сегодня же! За неуважение к балетмейстеру!

 

* * *

– Вот, держи, – со вздохом, который сопровождал каждую ее реплику после вынесенного приговора, Ахиру протянула одолженный шарф. – Наверное, мне надо переодеться обратно, – невнятно прибавила вслед за этим.

– Наверное, – Факир принял шарф, за сутки изрядно помятый и покрывшийся тонкой паутинкой рыжих волос. – Где ты его хранила?.. В мусорном ведре?

Ахиру тотчас же надулась:

– Нет! В портфеле!

– Ясно…

Судя по всему, это было одно и то же. Факир встряхнул шарф и уже собрался оставить Ахиру наедине с ее дополнительными двумя часами, как та ойкнула и окликнула:

– Подожди!

Она снова заползала по своему портфелю и спустя полминуты тяжелых поисков выудила из его недр небольшую коробочку, перевязанную подарочной лентой.

– И не смотри на меня так! Я просто передаю.

Но Факир и не думал ее подозревать. Он прекрасно знал, которая из его одноклассниц не пожалела ни времени, ни сил на этот подарок. Но не имел ни малейшего желания его принимать.

– Ясно, – он засунул сложенный шарф себе под мышку и развернулся к выходу.

– Ты не возьмешь его?.. 

– Нет.

– Почему? – не отставала Ахиру. – Это же подарок! Ты обидишь ту, которая приготовила его тебе…

– Вот и славно, – перебил он. – Может, тогда перестанет наконец слать мне свои подгорелые печенья.

Сзади на пару секунду потеряли дар речи, а затем закричали с удвоенной силой:

– Нет, ты все-таки козел! Вчера, когда заговорила с тобой, я подумала – вот козел! Но потом ты дал мне шарф, и я… я решила… Но ты все-таки козел! 

На этой ноте Ахиру притормозила, дабы перевести дух, а чтобы Факир не ушел – схватила его за руку. Пальцы у нее были тоненькие, но цепкие – после двух неудачных попыток побега Факир почувствовал, что готов ее убить:

– Слушай, какого черта ты поучаешь!..

– Потому что так нельзя, – был ответ.

– Тогда ешь сама ее печенья. Серьезно. Открой и съешь! А потом передай, что мне очень понравилось. И все будут счастливы!

– Нет, ты должен съесть! – не унималась Ахиру. – Тебе не стыдно? Это же маленькая девочка!

Он зло усмехнулся:

– Маленькая девочка! Моя одноклассница!..

– Нет! – перебила она. – Маленькая девочка с зелеными волосами! Я встретила ее в школьном дворе, она просила передать подарок парню, который вчера дал мне шарф!.. Тебе!

И она огорченно замолчала, едва ли уловив перемену в его настроении. 

Подарок, обернутый красивой лентой, все еще был у нее в руках, и Факир, ни слова не говоря, вырвал его так спешно, словно в нем была часовая бомба. А впрочем – кто знал, не было ли ее там в самом деле?

– Что ты делаешь?.. – удивленно воскликнула Ахиру, пока Факир торопливо рвал обертку. 

Пол покрылся блестящими клочками подарочной бумаги. Еще секунда – и к ним отправилась картонная крышка. 

– Это… книга? – удивленно спросила Ахиру за них обоих.

А это и в самом деле была книга. Старая, потрепанная по краям. Ее обложка была обита темно-красной, как кровь, бархатной бумагой, а буквы – некогда позолоченные, но теперь тусклые и едва заметные – утоплены печатью интальо.

«Сказка о Принцессе Утке», – гласило название.

Невольно задержав дыхание, Факир провел ладонью по ветхой обложке. Ему казалось, еще секунда – и книга, озаглавленная словом, которое он знал незнамо откуда – исчезнет, как исчез кабинет со стариком-сказочником, как исчезла зеленоволосая малышка. Или как исчезла его уточка.

Но книга и не думала исчезать.

– Что это?.. – занудела, меж тем, Ахиру, для которой слово в название было загадкой. Она прижалась подбородком к его локтю, стараясь разглядеть мудреные письмена поближе. – Эй, что это значит?

– Тихо, – шикнул Факир и, помедлив, раскрыл книгу на первой странице.

– М-да… Немного же они написали… – разочарованно протянула Ахиру, потому что страница была исписана лишь на треть. – А что там?.. Никак не разберу…

Но Факир едва ли ее слышал. Витиеватые буквы, написанные от руки, и вправду будто плясали в глазах, но в веренице строк он ясно видел знакомое слово. 

– Прочти вслух, пожалуйста, – громче попросила Ахиру.

Он перевел на нее рассеянный взгляд, словно не понимая, о чем она просит, но кивнул вполне осмысленно. Еще мгновение – и в бальном классе, где Ахиру уже забыла о своем наказании, звучала удивительная история:

– Давным-давно жил человек, сочинявший сказки…

**Author's Note:**

> *В балетные училища обычно принимают с 9-10 лет (1 год обучения/1 класс). Соответственно, Факиру 14-15 лет в этом фике. Я не нашел никаких сведений касательно их возраста (по крайней мере, внушающих доверие), так что прикинул сам. В оригинальном сериале Ахиру учится в балетном классе, но на пуанты их ставят только к концу истории. Средний возраст этого мероприятия – 11-12 лет. Если честно, именно на столько они и выглядят. Вместе с тем создается впечатление, что мужская половина героев (Факир и Мифо), как минимум, старше на пару лет, хотя иногда их показывают на совместных тренировках. Такой вывод напрашивает, как минимум, из того, что в первых сериях Ахиру что с одним, что с другим общается явно не на уровне одноклассников, а те, в свою очередь, вообще не знают ее.


End file.
